Another Trip to the Beach
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: This takes place after the club returned from the beachin the anime episode 8. Haruhi now has to distinguish her feelings towards a certain Shadow King, Lord, and Twin. KyouyaxHaruhi. HikaruxHaruhi. Slight TamakixHaruhi.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, you can pay for the flowers with your body too." Says the Shadow King of the Host Club. Grabbing Haruhi by the wrist, Kyouya pushes her onto his bed, straddling her waist. He pushes his knees into the side of her thighs, and places his hands near her head.

"You wouldn't do that Kyouya. You wouldn't get any merits from sleeping with me."

"That's an interesting view." He says sitting on the end of the bed.

---------------------------------------Flashback ends--------------------------------------

"Hey. Haruhi, want to go back to the beach?" The Hitachiin twins ask in that voice that tells you to stay on guard.

"Didn't we just go to the beach?" Haruhi says.

"Yes, but, we meant going without customers." Kaoru states.

"Then you can wear one of our mother's new swimsuits." Hikaru says excitedly.

"No."

"Why not!" They complain, "You'd look cute in her new two piece designs."

"Hell no." She says monotonously.

"Kyouya, she won't listen to us. Do you see something wrong with going to the beach? Nothing too dramatic happened last time, right?"

Kyouya sits up straighter, recalling the earlier flashback, and says, "I don't see anything wrong with taking a break before exams without our customers. They need time to study as well."

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" The twins cry out.

"Rich bastards. Don't they take exams seriously?" Haruhi mumbles.

"If you two unscrupulous twins don't stop harassing my daughter!" Tamaki shouts, imagining they're getting her to try on their mother's new swimsuits she designed.

-------------------------------------Two days later; at the beach-----------------------------------

As they arrive, they enter Kyouya's beach house and each go to the room they had before, and change into their swim-wear. The twins convinced (forced) Haruhi to wear one of their mother's new designs, but she refused to wear a two-piece.

Once there, the twins immediately begin a game of volleyball, Kyouya sits under an umbrella with his notebook, and Tamaki runs along the water's edge, trying to get Haruhi to swim. Hunny decides to build a sand castle, while Mori watches him, and keeps a lookout for the tide. Haruhi, trying to avoid Tamaki, decides to sit with Kyouya under the umbrella.

"Um, Kyouya-senpai? Do you still remember the _last_ time we came to this beach?"

"I remember it perfectly. Was there anything wrong with it?" The vice-president asks without looking up from this notebook.

"Oh, um, not exactly." She mutters, also recalling that night in Kyouya's room.

"So you remember too?" He said. "Well, we can try that again if you'd like."

Haruhi was speechless at that moment. She couldn't believe that Ootori Kyouya, vice-president of the Host Club, just said what he did. _'He really is the cool type, he didn't even blush, and his voice stayed level!'_

"Um, I, uh, think I'll just go help Hunny-senpai with his ,uh, castle." Haruhi says while scurrying away to where Hunny and Mori were standing.

---------------------------------------At sunset that day------------------------------------------------

All the members of the club went inside to dry off, change into normal clothing, and eat dinner before each retires to their room to relax.

"Excuse me, Kyouya-sama, but dinner is ready. I shall summon all of your guests to meet in the dining hall." said the butler called upon by Kyouya the day before to be prepared for their arrival.

After dinner, everyone leaves the table except Kyouya and Haruhi.

"Well, did you want to try again?"

"What?!" Haruhi exclaimed, not expecting him to bring the subject back up.

"Did you want to try again? I asked earlier, but you decided to help Hunny with his sand castles."

"Well, um, uh…" Haruhi stammers, not knowing how to reply.

Kyouya grabbed her wrists and pushes her against the wall, his body centimeters away from hers, so close they have to breathe the same air.

"I did ask you to fix that genders don't matter naiveté of yours, didn't I?" He whispers in her ear. "If you still think they don't matter, I can prove you wrong."

He leans in towards her, silently pressing his lips against hers, a soft, pleasant sigh escaping her lips. Her body relaxed, as she gave more into the kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist, as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, she pulls away from him, wondering if she should enjoy him this much. "Kyouya-senpai, isn't it wrong to be doing this, _here_." She said timidly. She did have a point. They were in the center of the dining hall, where any of the other club members could see them.

"You're right." He said, "We shouldn't be so open."

As quick as a flash, she realized they were standing in front of the door to Kyouya's bedroom, at about the same time as their last encounter in the house. He opened the door, and walked you inside. He turned out the lights, and changed his tone of voice to stern, but calm.

"Now," he said, "where did we leave off?"

He hugged her close to him, with his back against the door, kissing her neck. A sensation went through Haruhi, as if she could feel the passion he put into every kiss. She just let him hug her, and kiss her, and she didn't mind. She enjoyed every moment she was hugged to his chest. Every time he touched her. Every kiss he placed on her neck. She enjoyed everything he did to her. This time, however, he pulled away.

"You don't look comfortable." he states solemnly.

In the blink of and eye, he had her lying on the bed, with him over her, her arms draped about his neck. He kissed her forehead.

"If you like this, Haruhi, say the word, and we can try what Tamaki interrupted last time."

She made a quiet gasping sound. What did she want? Kyouya, she could have right now. Hikaru and Tamaki she could have if she wanted them. Was it selfish to take something you didn't know if you wanted? Kyouya's right here, and he wants you, and you're enjoying every moment. So….why is this decision so hard?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyouya-senpai? Why are you doing this?" Haruhi asks in a timid whisper.

"That depends," spoke Kyouya in a hushed tone of voice, "I'm not doing anything unless you give me permission. I would've thought, though, that you enjoyed this."

He bent down his head and pressed his lips against hers, forcefully, putting all of his energy into that kiss. With her arms wrapped around his neck, it could be implied that they both were enjoying what was happening. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. They could only hear the beating of the other's hearts during the next 10 seconds, so it was impossible for them to hear the almost inaudible sound the door made when it creaked open. The Host Club King just walked in on a sight he didn't expect to see. He stepped backwards and shut the door, after seeing Haruhi, laying on the bed, and Kyouya, sitting over her, and both of them looking content with the kiss they were sharing.

Again, Kyouya pulled away from the kiss, this time rising from atop of her. Instead of sitting on the edge of the bed, he laid down beside her, on his side, wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other sliding behind he back to reach her left shoulder. He pulled her to him, and spoke to her in a soothing, low voice, while kissing her neck.

"Haruhi, you know you're enjoying what we're doing. Doesn't it feel right?"

"Uh…huh."

"Then why aren't you putting in as much effort as I am?"

"I'm afraid." She said, speaking with all honesty.

"Of what? That this will go to far? You're already here, Haruhi, and if you didn't want to try me, you would've left already."

She knew what he said was the truth, but she knew going this far is wrong for her at this time in her life. She was too young to be doing this, but she couldn't leave.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the rest of the Host Club, all staring at the shocking and interesting sight all 5 pairs of eyes beheld. They all saw Haruhi, laying on her back, being kissed on the neck by Kyoya, who had his arms wrapped around her, while laying on his side, with her legs entwined in his.

"Haru-chan, you never told us that you were dating Kyouya." Hunny said, after a few seconds of observing the scene.

"She isn't, Mitsukuni." Spoke Mori, observing the scene as well.

"I didn't think Haru-chan was like that, though. To not take advantage of anybody, or to let herself get taken advantage of." Hunny said calmly to Mori.

"I don't think she's doing either. I think she's doing what she desires for once in her life." The Hitachiin twins said.

"Let's leave them." Stated the entire group, except for Tamaki, who never quite recovered from the last time he witnessed this.

As they walked out of the room, they shut the door, Hunny and Mori going to go console Tamaki, who they all knew cared for Haruhi deeply. Kaoru went to try and keep Hikaru's temper down, knowing that it took a lot of effort, to stick with Hunny-senpai's plan to figure out what was so bad that Tamaki had seen. The two groups each went to a different room, to console either Tamaki or Hikaru, from the shock they had just bared witness to.  
"They've seen what we were doing, but it won't hurt them if they don't know of what we haven't done yet." Kyouya said, while walking over to the door and locking it.

"But is this right?," Haruhi whispered, "Is it right to go this far, being at this age?"

"Haruhi, you can do whatever you want regardless if it's right or wrong." He said calmly, unbuttoning his shirt, and throwing it on the floor.

He walked towards her, then stopped a few feet from the bed. He beckoned her to come to him, and she did, her long skirt sliding noiselessly across the bed. She stood questioningly, as he walked passed her, and turned down the sheets as if preparing to go to sleep. He beckoned her again, this time to sit on the edge of the bed, which of course she did. He walked around, and sat on the opposite edge of the bed. He slid across the bed, and put his legs around Haruhi, pulling her backwards so her back lay against his chest, her head on his shoulder. She gazed up at him, thinking that right now, he looked much more attractive than he did in his uniform and glasses. He bent his head down, and softly kissed her lips, his hair brushing across her forehead. She craned her neck up slightly, pressing her lips harder against his. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders, clasping his hands together so they were touching Haruhi's heart. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and shook her head.

"This isn't right, Kyouya-senpai, I shouldn't want this."

"Ah, but you do, don't you? It's okay. You're on vacation right now, and on vacations, you can do, or want, whatever you like. Regardless of ethics." He said, keeping her drawn to him, but laying down on the bed, with her on top of him.

He let go of his hands, laying his right hand on her stomach, and his left hand on his bed. She moved her left hand on his chest, staring at the ceiling, wondering if what he said could also be said of what was happening right now.

With two quick movements, Kyouya grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and flipped her over, her chest now meeting his. She looked into his beautiful eyes, and every muscle in her body seemed to relax. She willingly let him kiss her, because she enjoyed them, but in the back of her mind, she knew this was all unethical. She wanted to be here, but was it really Kyouya she wanted? Did he even actually want her? Knowing Kyouya there is a benefit in every action. Was this really beneficial to him?

Those thoughts in the back of her mind became more and more logical. They became the thoughts at the front of her mind, and she pulled away from Kyouya's grasp, and rushed to the locked door.

"This isn't right Kyouya, I'm sorry." She said hurriedly, as she unlocked the door and ran into the next available room she could find. She rushed in, and jumped onto the edge of the first bed, not realizing that this wasn't a vacant room she ran into.

"Geez, Haruhi, if you wanted to sleep in here with us it would've been politer to ask first." States Kaoru.

"Ah, oh, sorry, Kaoru, I, uh, didn't know you were in here." She stammered, blushing for doing something so embarrassing.

"She must have gotten the wrong room, the only person she'd sleep with is Kyouya." Hikaru says, with an emphasis of pure hatred on the word 'Kyouya'.

"Hikaru!," she exclaims, "Sorry, I hadn't seen you either. Besides, it's not like that anyways."

"Really? Well tell us what it _is_ like." The twins say in their questioning, identical voices.

"Um...that's...well...I don't know." The brunette stammers.

"Do you love him?" Hikaru asks plain-as-day.

"Why would that matter to either of you? I'm your 'toy', remember?" she questions.

Kaoru knows this isn't going to be good. He slips out the door silently to let Hikaru and Haruhi be alone. He knows Hikaru will get angry, but Haruhi might need to see, and hear, that side of him.

_'If you can tell us apart, how can you possibly be that dense?'_ Hikaru thinks.

"You're a host, and all of us are together to be in this club. We wouldn't let another member get hurt. I'm asking out of concern...and curiosity." He says.

"How does my private life concern you?"

"Because I want to be a part of it." He mumbles, just barely audible, but not quite understandable.

"What?" She asks, not quite comprehending his voice when spoken that low.

"I SAID I WANT TO BE A PART OF IT!" He yells, his anger overcoming common sense.

Haruhi just sat, dazed and confused, not sure why he'd say that he wanted to be a part of her life. She knew the twins always messed around with her, but never thought of them as more than friends. Well, she never thought of Kyouya that way either. Perhaps this is a time for change. She just has to make sure she chooses the more positive change.

"Sorry." He says dejectedly, "I shouldn't have said that when I know you have someone else you can turn to, to care for."

"Oh, um, it's not like that. Not with Kyouya."

"How did you know I meant Kyouya?! I could have meant Tamaki for all you know! Hell, I could have even meant Hunny-senpai! There **is **something between you, we all saw what you two were doing, and I know you aren't the kind of person who would be taken advantage of without fighting for it, just as Hunny-senpai said!"

His current actions surprised Haruhi, since she didn't think he'd get worked up over something like that. She never realized he harbored true feelings for her, not in this way. To see him so angry and flustered, she couldn't have felt more sorry for him; or afraid of him.

"I...I..I don't know how I feel, okay! I never thought anybody here liked me in that way! Especially not Kyouya! I thought he was only doing that for some unforeseen benefit, but there is no way I could be beneficial to him in **any** way! How was I supposed to know you wanted to be a bigger part of my life than you are right now! The Host Club is something I was forced into, but I treasure all of you. If you don't say something, I won't know how you feel! I barely know how I feel, and right now that's confused as hell!" Haruhi shouted in return, anger rising as Hikaru was calming down. He never acted as if he had any signs of loving her, or at least, she never saw them. Now that they were both here...what would happen now?

.:.:.:.:Author's Notes.:.:.:.:

Sorry if this wasn't as good, I wasn't expecting my former chapter to get reviews that quickly. Thanks for the support! Sorry for any OOC-ness, or if something wasn't stated as was in the anime, I guess I had a memory lapse. Well, I hope you'll keep reading! I'm trying to write as fast as I can! Mata ne!


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know what will happen now." Hikaru says, "I've been hiding this from you because I knew you didn't feel this way about _anybody_, so I didn't want to tell you. It's too late now, so I'll just come out with it." He sighs and decides to say what's on his mind before he loses his courage. "I love you, Haruhi, I have ever since that 'incident' in the dressing room; when Kaoru and I realized you were a girl."

She was utterly speechless. She'd never had anyone confess to her so directly, or with her knowing he was confessing. Now who would she choose? Kyouya, the cool type, who was an excellent

_lover_, but maybe not an excellent partner. Her other option was Hikaru, a devilish-type, who might have been a pretty good partner, but he can become **very **immature.

What she didn't know was that her other option was sulking around in his room nearby. He assumed Haruhi was still somewhere with Kyouya, his 'best friend'. He didn't know, however, that Haruhi would be having a heart-to-heart with Hikaru.

Now, back to Haruhi, she was very confused. She never realized that she would be caught in a love triangle, soon to be love square, between Kyouya, Hikaru, and herself. _'Life is so damn complicated.'_ She thought to herself. She decided to speak up before he lost all of his nerve, or his cool.

"Hikaru, I've, um, never really thought about you in that way. I never thought I was expected to. I thought you all wouldn't want a relationship because I was a commoner and that, to the public, I'm a guy. I really didn't think I'd have to choose."

"You shouldn't have to choose! You should just know! If you don't love any of us just tell us! Sure, we'll be hurt, but it's better than pretending, or just picking one of us so that person doesn't get his heart broken!"

Haruhi was speechless. Did she really have the option, _not_ to choose? Was it right, or wrong?

_'Is it possible that there is one I love more than the other? I don't know if I connect with Kyouya, but I haven't really talked to him. Hikaru I talk to often, since he's in my class, but what would happen to Kaoru, if I stole Hikaru from him...'_

"H-Hikaru? If you really did love me, please let me answer you tomorrow. I need time to think about these kinds of things." She says, in the end flashing her natural-rookie smile.

"That's fine," Hikaru responds, slightly clenching his fists, "take as long as you want." Returning to his normal self, he adds with a smile, "Just don't wait until after we graduate."

She smiles, and gets up, exiting his room. As she walks down the hall, she hears sobbing coming from the room beside hers. She knocks on the door, and quietly it. She glances around and eyes Tamaki sulking in the corner. Sniffling although he wasn't crying. She closes the door behind her as she walks towards him, hoping she'll be able to get him to stop sniffling. _'If he doesn't stop sniffling, I'll never get to sleep.'_

"Um, Tamaki-senpai? Are you okay?"

He stops sniffling, but is still sulking, and looks up.

"Why aren't you with _Kyouya_? I was pretty sure we wouldn't see either of you until morning."

"Come off it Tamaki-senpai, I'm not with anybody. I just wanted to know what was wrong. I heard you sobbing from out in the hallway, so I wanted to see why you were so depressed. I didn't come here to get mocked."

"I, depressed? No, the beautiful blossoms of Ouran wouldn't fall for me then. No, I must always be charming...when those blossoms surround me at least." He says, with his usual Tamaki flair.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to be mocked, a lot has been going on with me, so please just tell me what's wrong."

"Why did you sleep with Kyouya?"

"Is that what's bugging you?"

"How can you be so calm?! You know what could've happened don't you! How is it that you can remain so calm during times when normal people are stressed? Why don't respond normally?!"

"It's because I'm not like everyone else Tamaki! Everyone is either telling me to make decisions on possible life-changing factors, and you're telling me to change! Why the hell does everybody want something from me?! Hikaru wants me to pick him, I _think_ Kyouya-senpai wants me to choose him, and now you're telling me to change into acting like all of those rich bastards at Ouran! I should've just gone to the public high school, and stayed with all of my friends from the middle school! I'm not looking for love or to fit in, I went to Ouran for an education!"

"You called me Tamaki."

"What the hell do you mean?! I just told you a lot of information I'd been keeping secret! Of course I called you by your name!"

"No. You always call me 'Tamaki-senpai'." He said, standing up and getting out of his depression.

"Well, you are my senpai, what else am I supposed to call you?"

As he walks over to her, he says, "Just Tamaki. The only way to make it better would be to say you love me."

"What? To say I love you..."

_'Damn, Tamaki, we said that out loud! Curse the writer for not putting that in italics!' Glares_

"Is that what I said? Oh, no, I meant, um, that is..."

"Are you confessing to me too? Tamaki, I knew you liked me, but, are you saying you love me?"

"How can you be so blunt?"

"Are you telling me to change?"

"No, your bluntness is part of the reason I love you."

_'Tamaki! We just said that out loud Now she **knows **we love her!'_

"You do love me? Or are you saying you do because Kyouya-senpai and Hikaru did as well?"

"You must be kidding me, I loved you before they ever did. I just wouldn't admit it."

_'Tamaki! Will we stop doing that! We just confessed!'_

"Well, I, uh, really need to think over things, so, I'll be, in my room. Ja ne."

.:.:.:.:Author's Notes:.:.:.:.

Sorry if I was OOC, and the ending wasn't as good as I hoped. I really wanted to add to the story quickly. My friend from another state came back to visit for two weeks and is staying at my place. It'd be rude to leave her alone just to write, ya know? So yea. I'm only writing this because she has something else to do. Also sorry about my Love Hina fanfic being so slow, I got a little bit of writer's block. Well, that was all. I hope you'll keep reading! Loves yas!

Mata ne!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO OURAN, THE ONLY THING THAT'S MINE IS THIS STORY AND IT'S PLOT. ALL EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS. That's all!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I, uh, really need to think over things, so, I'll be, in my room. Ja ne."

As Tamaki dashes to the next vacant room, knowing the room he just left was his bedroom, while Haruhi stand stock-still, looking as confused as ever before.

_'Kyouya-senpai first, then Hikaru, and now Tamaki-senpai. What's going on with everybody today!' _

She paces around a few steps, and exits the room.

_'The only way this day would get any more weird would be that Hunny-senpai confessed. Thank God that didn't happen. Then I'd be in a __**real**__ dilemma.' _

No sooner had she said that, she spotted Hunny-senpai turning a corner. Mori, however, wasn't with him.

"Ah, Hunny-senpai, you're up this late?"

"Yep! I couldn't sleep."

"Where's Mori-senpai?"

"I don't know."

"Oh okay."

He doesn't respond. Not that she really wanted him too. Then she had an idea.

"Um, Hunny-senpai, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

She walks back into the bedroom, Hunny following, well, more like skipping.

"You don't have to answer any of these questions, but I need someone to talk to."

He nods his head in understanding.

"Have you ever had to make a decision, between three, uh, choices, and not know which one to pick? It's difficult because you don't know what the reaction will be, and you want to make sure that you pick the best thing for you."

"Like cakes."

"Excuse me?". She said startled. She didn't really think he'd understand, or even answer.

"Think of it like cakes, Haru-chan. One is chocolate, one is strawberry, and the other is vanilla. Chocolate is good, but you know you can't have it all the time. Strawberry is nice, but isn't always good to have a lot, or too little, of. Vanilla can be sweet, but also hyper and annoying."

As soon as he said hyper and annoying, she knew what he meant. He was referring to Kyouya, Hikaru, and Tamaki. Kyouya as chocolate, Hikaru as Strawberry, and Tamaki as vanilla. Because of is appearance, I think she forgot he was actually older than her.

"You knew about all of this?" was all she could manage to say.

"Mm-hmm! I don't know about Kyo-chan's feelings, but Hika-chan and Tama-chan really really care about you. Kao-chan is confused, because he wants what's best for Hika-chan, but doesn't know what that is. Takashi and I care about you too, but you're like our _imouto_." He said.

_'Wow. He really understood what I meant. He looks so small, but he is as wise as his age would admit.' _

"Then,who, er, what should I choose? Chocolate, Strawberry, or Vanilla?"

"That's up to you Haru-chan! What's your favorite? Which one would you always pick, 10 times out of 10?"

_'Damn, if he acted this serious all the time he could become a poet, using all these metaphors just to help me.' _

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai, you helped me out a lot."

"Your welcome Haru-chan! Next time, though, remember that you can talk to any of us. There are 7 'flavors' to the Host Club, and any of the other 6 would gladly help you." He says happily, then skips off and leaves, finally tired enough to get some rest.

_'I better go to bed myself. If only I could find my room...'._

A now pondering Haruhi wanders aimlessly around, searching for her room.

_'It should be around here somewhere.' _She thought. She walked back down the hallway, passing Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Tamaki's rooms. She assumed the one beside Tamaki's was hers, but she knocked just in case, got no reply, and walked in. At last she found her own room! She gratefully laid down on the bed, just after changing into night clothes, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

"Well, who is it?!"

"Is it so hard for you to decide?"

"Haruhi! Please choose."

_'What? Who's shouting at me?'_

She opened her eyes to reveal in front of her 6 different...cakes. There were strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla. The ones who were yelling. Then, more to the side, were 3 other cakes. Pinapple, Cherry, and Blackberry. The weirdest thing about it was that all the cakes, instead of a fruit topping, had a head. Strawberry had Hikaru's head, Chocolate had Kyouya's, Vanilla had Tamaki's, Pinapple had Hunny's, Cherry had Kaoru's, and the Blackberry had Mori's.

"Just make a decision already Haruhi!!!" the Strawberry shouted at her.

"I'd be interested in knowing the outcome, Haruhi." Chocolate stated.

"At least hint at whom you'd rather choose!" Vanilla begged.

Haruhi was just confused. Everyone turned into cakes, and everyone that confessed to her were begging to know who she loved back.

_'It's almost exactly as Hunny-senpai said. I have to chooser which cake I would rather eat, or which guy I love more.'_

That's when she realized something. She would never have to pick which cake.

"I've decided!!!" Haruhi screamed, waking from her unusual dream.

In the span of no more than one minute, maybe 5 minutes for Kyouya and Hunny, everyone had gathered in Haruhi's room.

"I'm sorry to wake you all up in the middle of the night, but I know who I've chosen." She stated plainly. She glanced at Hunny, and risked a wink.

"I don't like sweets."

"Eh?" The whole club said.

"You all know that I don't like sweet things, so I would never have to pick which cake."

"That's all okay, but what does that have to do with choosing?" Hikaru asked.

"Choosing between the three confessors, is like choosing which cake to eat. I don't really eat cakes, so I'd never have to know who or what I'd pick more. If I had to rely on one of you it would depend on the situation. So that is my answer."

"..."

"Hikaru, what just happened?" Tamaki asked.

"Nobody was chosen because at the moment no specific host member is of more or less value than another to Haruhi." Kaoru inserted, before Hikaru could answer.

"I see, how interesting." Kyouya said, and began to write in that black book of his.

"I guess we should all go back to bed then..." Hikaru stated, sort of dazed.

"Goodnight Haru-chan!" Hunny said, smiling even wider than usual, if that's even possible.

As Haruhi said goodnight to all of the host club members, she drifted off into sleep, her last words for the night being, "_Aishiteru_ Host Club."

.:.:.:.:Author's Notes:.:.:.:.

I apologize for any OOCness, and I REALLY apologize for it being so long! My computer was acting up, we went on vacation, school started, it was a mess. So I hope you liked this last chapter! DISCLAIMER: Nothing about this is mine but the plot, the characters are solely Bisco Hatori's. P.S: I also apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
